fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Albion Guard
Albion Guards keep the peace in Albion and have been the protectors of the cities of Albion for a long time. History Fable No one knows exactly when the guards were created, though it was probably made as a precaution for all towns in the case of bandit or balverine attacks. They kept peace and order in every single settlement in Albion, though were not entirely pure and would let anyone who sponsored their break off the hook and lets you kill traders outside of towns. Guards showed either kind, gentle demeanors toward pure heroes or hostile scowls at evil ones. Guards were a part of the final fighting force arranged by the Guildmaster in the final battle against the evil hero, Jack of Blades. They also apparently wield obsidian longswords. From various dialogues in both games, it can be deduced that there is a institution where guards are trained and recruited which is known as The Guard Academy. Fable II Even after the fall of the Heroes' Guild, they were still the ever-vigilant keepers of justice as they usually were. However, with the decline of heroes, they had began carrying Master Maces to aid in their duties. Noted Guards You will personally know one guard from your childhood called Derek. He is the guard who loses the arrest warrants and asks you to find them for him. Giles is a former Bowerstone guard, who became a farmer when he retired. He lives in Brightwood. Combat Fable In Fable, there are three known types of guards: Blue Guards of the 3rd Regiment, Red Guards, of the 4th Regiment, and the Black Guards of the 5th Regiment. In TLC there are also guards in orange overcoats. There are also the corrupt and evil guards of Bargate who have their own unique uniform. The only noted guard in Fable is the Bowerstone Sheriff who also has a unique uniform and is located in Bowerstone North. He is involved in the Investigating the Mayor quest in Fable: The Lost Chapters. Snowspire has their own unique guards as well; they wear white uniforms and are the toughest guards in the game. 3rd Regiment Also known as Blue Guards, these guards are commonly found in small towns, such as Oakvale and Bowerstone, as well as guarding traders through dangerous locales, such as Greatwood. They can easily be identified by a blue uniform, and typically wield a longsword and a crossbow. They are difficult at first for a starting hero, though against an experienced hero they are easily defeated. In towns, should a number of 3rd Regiment guards be killed, the 4th Regiment will replace them. 4th Regiment The 4th Regiment are the second tier of guards, only found default in Knothole Glade and the Darkwood Bordello. They are stronger overall than the 3rd Regiment and may pose as a challenge to a moderate player, though they can easily be overwhelmed by any experienced hero. 5th Regiment Only found default in Hook Coast, the 5th Regiment are the highest tier of guards. Notably bulkier and stronger than any normal guard, these guards can take down even an experienced hero if careless. They are the final line of defense if the 3rd and 4th Regiments in towns are slain in battle. 'Orange Overcoat Guards' These guards are found in Snowspire and about as powerful as the 5th regiment. Fable II In Fable II, there are only three types of guards: Normal Guards, Sheriffs, and High Guards. Guards The guards you see in almost every town. They are weak and pose almost no threat to an experienced hero. They wear brown uniforms and carry iron katanas, iron longswords, and iron flintlock pistols. Sheriffs They wear white coats and are taller and fatter then regular guards and can take slightly more damage. They pose no threat to a moderate and above hero unless careless. Beginners will have some difficulty defeating them. They carry steel katanas and steel longswords, with steel flintlock pistols. High Guards High guards are much stronger than normal guards and cannot be knocked off their feet unless killed. They wear a light blue-white uniform and carry steel katanas, and steel flintlock pistols. Although they're strong, they are no match for an experienced hero. For moderate and beginners they may pose somewhat of a threat, unless they play smart. High guards are slightly bulkier than normal guards and wear brighter uniforms, and can take many more hits than normal guards and sheriffs. These guards typically patrol only the gardens of Castle Fairfax but are occasionally seen in the lower part of Bowerstone, looking to enlist heroes in bounty hunter or slave rescue quests. Also, if you kill enough guards in a region, the high guards will come after you. Category:Characters Category:Fable Characters Category:Fable TLC Characters Category:Fable II Characters